


Nobody Gets Forgotten

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [19]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, F/M, adoption is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: It’s “Gotcha Day”! The day has finally come for Corinne and Sebastian to have their family, and how sweet it is!





	Nobody Gets Forgotten

“Sebastian, I’m so nervous.” I whimpered. We stood on the courthouse steps and I pulled him close to me, taking refuge in his strong frame.

“I know, my love.” He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

“What if the kids don’t remember us? What if the courts say no? What if…” I started fretting until I felt his hands grab my arms.

“Baby, look at me.” He ordered softly. I brought my eyes to meet his, the tears stinging. “Everything is going to be fine. The kids will remember us. And there’s not a chance that they could say no. You were too good to those kids. They belong with you.” He assured me, his body and voice strong where mine couldn’t be.

“They belong with us.” I whispered and smiled nervously.

“With us.” He echoed and kissed my forehead. “Now, let’s go in there and get our kids.” He chuckled, kissing me before grabbing my hand and leading me inside.

We walked through the courthouse, following the directions to get to the family courts. Sebastian stood in front of the courtroom doors, his hands back on my arms and bracing me.

“Breathe, baby doll. It will be okay. What’s that lyric from Ed Sheeran that you turned into your mantra?” Seb asked me, trying to get me to smile.

“Bibia be ye ye. All will be well.” I felt a smile crack on my lips.

“Exactly. We’re going to go in there and hear what they have to say. And then when it’s all done, those kids will be leaving with us.” He talked me through and pulled me into a hug.

“I love you.” I murmured, trying to calm my nerves.

“I love you too, iubită.” He cooed and kissed me before leading me into the courtroom. I looked around to see my family, beaming and nervous. I saw Lillian and waved, happy to know she was ready to fight for us. Then I saw them. Their eyes met mine and they waved, grinning as tears formed in their eyes.

“They didn’t forget us.” I whispered and looked at Sebastian with tear filled eyes. 

“Told you so.” He chuckled and kissed my temple. We sat at one of the tables, Lillian and Sebastian on either side of me. The state representatives sat at the other, ready to give any reason that the kids shouldn’t come with us.

“Please stand for the judge.” The bailiff announced as the judge came up to the bench. Katie. Of course she’d get assigned to this case.  _Thank God. Thank you._ I said a silent prayer as my friend sat down with a smile.

“Hello, everyone!” She grinned and gave my husband and I a knowing wink. “So, an adoption? How exciting!” She giggled and starting flipping through the papers.

“Your Honor, I assume you have read everything. I feel that there is nothing that should keep Mr. and Mrs. Stan from having Genevieve and Aiden be their children.” Lillian stated plainly, her hand resting on my shoulder.

“Does the state have any reason that these children should not be adopted by this couple?” Katie asked the state representative. An old man with a receding hairline and a permanent scowl stood up and buttoned his suit jacket before speaking.

“With Mr. Stan’s chosen profession and Mrs. Stan’s contracts, we feel the conditions would not be conducive to raising the children.” He stated, his voice like razors. I felt my blood boil and I started to stand up until I was quickly brought back down, Sebastian and Lillian both pressing my shoulders.

“Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie raise their children just fine. Corinne works from home 4 days a week, only going to her office once a week. They have a reliable network of people who will help them when they need it.” Lillian responded, her words as sharp as his, yet the truth was deeply rooted in them.

“Also, given the fact that Mrs. Stan’s contracts are for convention weekends where her husband and SOME of his costars are present. They have agreed that some weekends the children will be able to go with them and other weekends they will stay with family. You can’t expect them not to do work that they love. And the children are of an age where they can be independent for a time.” Lillian added, her hand cupped on my shoulder.

“There’s no arguing the facts. Mr. and Mrs. Stan have made these children their own. Genevieve and Aiden are, per the post home-life evals, the happiest they have been in a long time.” Katie spoke, her voice filling the courtroom and one corner of her mouth curling into a smile.

“Your Honor, you have obviously read all the information and evaluations. I don’t have anything else to say other than those children deserve the love that this couple is so willing and wanting to give. This couple deserves a family.” Lillian pleaded our case, holding my hand as I held Sebastian’s.

“I believe you, Ms. Monroe. Mr. and Mrs. Stan, you might consider changing their last names, because they’re yours.” Katie grinned at me as her gavel hit the sound block.

That was it. I turned to Sebastian and flung myself into his arms, sobbing violently. Lillian rubbed my hand gently and my family gathered around us. The only thing missing was the kids. My kids. Our kids. I looked around and found them.

“Evie! Aiden!” I bawled and held my arms out. They were in my arms within moments, hugging me tight with a giggle. “My babies.” I sobbed and held them close.

“Mom.” Evie whispered and hugged my neck before running to Sebastian.

“We don’t belong with anyone else.” Aiden murmured and kept his arms around mine.

“I think after we sign the papers to get your last names changed, we should go get ice cream. We could all use a treat.” Sebastian chuckled and looked at us. Genevieve and Aiden nodded with wide smiles before looking to me.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” I giggled, wiping my tears and holding Aiden’s hand. We linked hands and walked to the public records office, receiving their papers and signing documents to make them Genevieve Renee Winters-Stan and Aiden Gabriel Winters-Stan. They were ours. Once the papers were signed, we walked out and held hands, linked and laughing. We were a family and my smile wasn’t leaving. Not ever.


End file.
